<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Positive. by Giulia99horse07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095539">Positive.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulia99horse07/pseuds/Giulia99horse07'>Giulia99horse07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Doctor (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulia99horse07/pseuds/Giulia99horse07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A test.<br/>A new life.<br/>Life change.<br/>And they couldn't be more happier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Browne/Neil Melendez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Positive.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Good morning or good evening.<br/>I want to begin with one thing: I'm sorry for my English, but it's not my first language, I'm italian, so I write this short story basing on my knowledge and with the help of the translator. It's been a month, more or less, by the season finale and I'm still mad (and I always be) for what happened. So I've decided to write a story (post 3x20, in the future and Neil survive). It's my first story here and my first about this couple (my favourite couple with Delena of The Vampire Diaries), so I don't know what to think about this.<br/>I was thinking about made this short story in a multichapter story, but I would be happy to hear your opinion on this. Happy reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Positive.</em>
</p><p>She turned to Neil, her eyes began to moisten and her hands began to shake. Her hands didn’t shake like that even the day she leaded her first surgery. He understood, there was no need for words. Between them there was never a need, they were able to understand each other with a single glance. Neil had already made his diagnosis even before convincing her to take the test. She blamed the stress of the last period, with Audrey increasingly busy working  in her role as chief of surgery and who had willingly left the reins of the emergency room, but her symptoms were quite obvious, despite continuing to deny them.</p><p>But Neil had understood it, he understood it when what seemed like a simple flu, according to Claire, had not yet passed after a week and had confirmed it when, for the umpteenth time, that morning, his partner had rushed to the bathroom as soon as she woke up with nausea.</p><p> </p><p>“I…”</p><p> </p><p>Claire took a deep breath, while Neil took Claire’s hands with his, gently. <em>++</em>. He knew it. The cardiothoracic surgeon smiled as a strange sensation made its way. Joy. It was certainly the first emotion he was feeling. Amazement. Of course, in the last period they hadn't been particularly careful, but they hadn't even tried seriously. Anxiety. He had always known he wanted to become a father and now one of his greatest wishes was coming true and he would have achieved it with the person he loved most in the world. Concerned. Because Claire seemed in shock. They had talked about it sometimes, about having children, in the very distant future. And he knew Claire loved children. How many times they had  handled cases together that involved them and each time it showed him how perfect she would be as a mother.</p><p> </p><p>“Claire…”- Neil whispered. He took her face in his hands and chained his eyes with hers. With his right hand he moved a tuft of her hair to the side, while the left remained on her cheek. –“What’s wrong? Please, tell me something…”</p><p> </p><p>She trembled slightly as she took the pregnancy test behind her. She took a deep breath. One thing was to take care of other person’s baby, one thing was to face pregnancy, which worried her less, and to take care of a creature that would depend, at least for the first few years, completely on her. Completely from them. <em>Mom</em>. How could she have been a good mother given the example she had? How would she have been able to raise a child if she had barely been able to raise herself?</p><p>She took another breath, trying to calm down. Neil's confused and frightened eyes made her wake up. Her thoughts were stupid, she knew it. Stress, fatigue, worry and hormones. A lethal mix of feelings.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if I’ll be able to raise a child.”- exhaled. And Neil understood, even before she continued his rant. “I don’t know what it's like to be a mom, I ... I've practically never had a mom.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil opened his arms, a clear invitation for Claire to snuggle against him, which she accepted almost immediately. He had always been her safe haven. He felt her relax slightly, even though he knew perfectly well that her brain was going to 300 per hour. She was worried about not knowing how to be a good mom, because she had one that, peace to her soul, was definitely not to be taken as an example. And he knew it.</p><p> </p><p>“What if I have to become like my mother? What if-”</p><p>“Shh, Claire, look at me.”- he stopped her, before she could go further. She was hyperventilating. –“You aren’t your mother. You never have been, you never will be. Look at you. Look where you got there. You grew up alone, you fought for your rights, you became a great doctor. The best in your field. Okay, one of the best, otherwise if Audrey finds out, she won't speak to me again.”</p><p> </p><p>He said the last sentence in a playful tone. And Claire smiled in tears. Neil smiled back. He loved that smile.</p><p> </p><p>“What I want to say is… She may have transmitted to you her physical characteristics, but this does not affect what you are and what you will be. It’s okay to be afraid, especially now. It’s a new thing, but hey… I’m here with you, you aren’t alone. Both of you aren’t alone.”- Neil's gaze rested on his belly for a few moments, then their eyes met again. –“You’re different. You’re smart. You’re special. And I love you for this. I love you for who you are. Before, now, always and forever. And I have no doubt that you will become a very good mom. Already the fact that you ask yourself these problems proves it. … Everyone makes mistake. Even we two. But we will learn from our mistakes. And I'm sure we won't be that bad as a parents.”</p><p> </p><p>He winked at her. Claire threw her arms around his neck, while all the worries she had had until a few moments before slid over her. She had always been convinced that in her life she would never find a person who could make her feel so loved. Neil had made her realize how wrong she had been. He had made her understand what love was, the real one, the one with a uppercase A, the one that makes you have tachycardia and legs like jelly.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you…”- Claire murmured on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Neil smiled and whispered it back, then chained his lips to hers. A sweet kiss, but full of feelings. They slid slowly to the floor, Neil's back against the wall, Claire's against his chest. In that bathroom they had shared joys and pain. The first difficulties of returning home for Neil, the first months with a colostomy bag, insulin injections for diabetes, tears of joy when they had finally received the news that he could have removed the colostomy bag that had made him sleepless nights. The countless hours in the shower, making love - they turned out to be one of their favorite places and it was where they probably conceived their baby. And then the photos. Claire loved the bathroom mirror to take photos - a photo in particular, on her bedside table, taken in the morning before receiving the surgeon's qualification, after years of sacrifices, is her favorite. She, in a midnight blue dress, with Neil behind her, his arms around her waist, while kissing her temple. A piece of tie, midnight blue, paired with her dress also emerges.</p><p> </p><p>“I should have taken the test first. I think that, considering that I have always had a regular cycle, I should be between 8 and 10 weeks. ”- sighed Claire.</p><p> </p><p>Neil kissed her neck, then rested his chin on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“We are still in time for the first trimester ultrasound, possibly. But I was right, you have to admit it.”</p><p> </p><p>Claire turned to him, feignedly angry.</p><p> </p><p>“Arrogant, as always.”</p><p> </p><p>She crossed both arms to her chest, while Neil chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“The arrogant here was right. Had it been for you we would have discovered it at birth.”- he pointed out.- “And, as a precaution, I had already booked a visit with Dr. Garcia.”</p><p> </p><p>Claire rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't get mad at me, I know you would eventually give up. And your symptoms are quite evident. ”- he said, trying to placate her.</p><p>“You shouldn't have bothered her, Neil, you know how busy she is.” - she pointed out.</p><p>“I want only the best, for both of you.”- he said to her. A hand of Neil landed gently on her belly.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Claire looked down and smiled, as she felt the tears of unconditional joy and love push to come out. <em>Damn hormones.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what I would do without you." - Claire confessed.</p><p>"I wonder too." - he joked, while with an incredibly athletic leap, he stood up, offering Claire his hand. -“We have to move. She's waiting for us before she starts with her appointments. "</p><p> </p><p>Claire shook her head in amusement, then accepted his help and stood up. Neil dragged her to the room and they never dressed as fast as before. A new chapter in their long life together was beginning and they were the happiest people in the world.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Little big secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't even know where to start. I apologize for the immense delay with which I post the second chapter of this fanfiction, but I had miscalculated my time. I attend university and I was convinced that, due to coronavirus, everything was blocked, however, shortly thereafter, I restart my internship. Yes, I am a future midwife and I am now close to graduation. So, in addition to the internship, I had to write the thesis and take exams. My time was minimal and you know that English is not my first language, I translate from Italian to English, so double difficulty for me.<br/>I really apologize very much to all of you, who were super nice to comment and read the first chapter, you have been many and I still hope to find you here. But for me it had become really difficult to keep writing, because the shifts in the hospital got longer due to the emergency and got heavier. But now I'm here. Did you see that the fourth season has started filming? Not even the shadow of Nick and my hope for the possible return of Neil has been shattered. So I take refuge in the Melendaire stories, which I write, which you write. I send you a big hug and excuse me again, I hope you can understand me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ve never taken folic acid!”- Claire exclaimed, putting a hand on her forehead, as they crossed the threshold of the entrance to the clinic area.</p><p> </p><p>They had already been to the blood collection center, where Claire had taken a blood test for the β-hCG dosage, along with the classic routine ones. Then they decided to take a secondary entrance to the obstetrics and gynecology ward, to avoid being seen by the entire ward. They hadn’t committed any crime, that was certain, but they had so many things to think about at the moment and they didn’t want to become the object of speculation in the hospital. There had already been so many rumors  during the period of the earthquake, they didn't want to repeat that period again. The people closest to them, like Dr. Lim, Dr. Glassman, Dr. Andrews and the rest of the residents (Morgan, Shaun and Alex) hadn't made a big deal about it, as they had long understood that there was something between them.</p><p>Shaun had been teasing them for the next few months, pointing out how he always knew how Claire flirted with Neil and Neil flirted with Claire –then Claire talked to him and she explained, with kindness and a lot of patience, that it would be better to stop, to silence all the voices.</p><p>Morgan apologized to both of them several times, probably shaken by everything that happened, because Neil was almost dead and with her complaint of favoritism had made them get away - Claire reassured her, telling her that they had continued to see each other, even if in a platonic way. Morgan laughed that time, pointing out how between the two of them there had never been anything platonic. Park had simply advised her to be careful, that a relationship between a resident and her attending would be complicated to manage, especially for her, because everyone would start thinking about how good she was not because of her excellent skills, but because she was good. in bed with a superior - Claire specified that she had never slept with him and that it was not her intention (and now, four years later, she was expecting Neil’s child).</p><p>When Park, after another surgery on Neil, in which the colostomy was placed, saw the two embraced on the hospital bed, tight, as if it were their last day on Earth (and Neil had risked it being so), he put his heart in peace and promised himself that he would stand up for the two in any situation - because when you fall in love with your soul mate you can't let it go.</p><p>Audrey, Aaron and Marcus had known Neil for a lifetime and had always known how he had a special attention for Claire, so they soon got over it. It was not something to be underestimated, especially with human resources lurking, which caused a mess. Audrey and Aaron had to intervene, the first relieving Neil from his position of Claire’s boss, the second preventing both Claire and Neil from being kicked out from the hospital. The compromise was simple: Claire would no longer be on Neil's team (which was pretty obvious, because the cardiothoracic surgeon would only set foot in the hospital as a patient for the next few months). Claire, a bit by chance, a bit because Audrey, to the detriment of everything, had taken her under her wing, ended up in ER, continuing on that path, deciding to follow the footsteps of her chief of surgery, becoming an excellent trauma surgeon. It had been four years since then, which couldn’t easily be erased. But they were happy, everyone was.</p><p> </p><p>“Claire-”</p><p>“What if our baby had spina bifida because of me?”- continued.</p><p>Neil stopped and with him Claire. He put both his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, softening his look.</p><p> </p><p>“Folic acid does not automatically eliminate the risk of spina bifida or any closure defect of the neural tube. And you know it perfectly. We're out of time now, so ruminating on this won't help you. I have no record, you have no record.”- He tried to reassure her. “Everything will be okay, you’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps he shouldn’t have been said the last sentence with such confidence, because nothing in life is certain. He was agitated too, although he didn't show it, because despite Claire being young and healthy, she hadn't had any particular physical problems or blood loss, the complications were always there, around the corner. But years and years of medicine had taught him that in most cases there was always an escape and that it was useless to worry before having reliable data in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m nervous. And when I’m nervous… I say nosense.”</p><p>“You don’t say nosense. It’s okay to be worried. But we are doctors, we both know how useless it ‘s to make assumptions without having results in hand.”- he reassured her.</p><p> </p><p>Claire took a deep breath, then nodded. The nervousness was there, it was still there, but he couldn't go any further, because they had arrived.</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor Melendez, doctor Browne, good morning! Doctor Garcia is waiting for you. Go inside!”- the secretary greeted them with a kind smile.</p><p> </p><p>Neil and Claire smiled as well and, after thanking her, the first knocked on the door. A faint <em>come in</em> indicated that it was time to enter. Before opening the door they looked at each other one last time, then entered. They were welcomed by a large and bright study, in soft colors, with pastel pink walls. At the back of the room, where Dr. Garcia was seated, a desk, with two red leather chairs in front. Behind the doctor stretched a library, filled with obstetrics and gynecology manuals. Claire recognized the same book in which she prepared, at the time, the exam of this specialization, which she had never regretted, but had not been a first love like surgery - or rather, trauma surgery.</p><p>A little further on, the classic gynecological bed, already prepared, with the ultrasound scanner next to it. The walls were decorated with pictures of babies and pregnant women. Overall it was a welcoming environment, so much so that it let her nerves melt a bit, even though her brain kept thinking about what would happen shortly thereafter.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome, I was waiting for you. Take a seat.”- Dr. Garcia welcomed them warmly, then shook hands with both of them, who sat down in front of her. –“Neil called me a few hours ago explaining the situation. Have you already done the test and blood exam?”</p><p> </p><p>Claire nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’ve done the pregnancy test this morning and the result is positive.”- exlpained Claire, while she glanced at Neil. He booked the visit before to know if she was pregnant or not. And if she wasn’t pregnant? Sure, a chek up would be good, but probably she would  make him sleep away from home for the next few weeks. –“And an hour ago I do the blood exam.”</p><p>“First of all, congratulation to the both of you!”- doctor Garcia smiled at them softly. –“Finally Neil found a woman who made him put his head right. You are definitely less sulky.”</p><p> </p><p>Claire chuckled as Neil shook his head. They had known each other for a lifetime, from the time of specialization, so he let it go, or rather, he smiled at her amused in return. The gynecologist typed a few words on the computer, moved the mouse and clicked it. She quickly read something, then turned back to the couple.</p><p> </p><p>“The blood test confirm the positivity. Based on the value, you should be around the eighth week. It’s correct Claire?”- she asked.</p><p>“Yeah, doing the math I should be between the eighth and tenth week, or so. Maybe more towards the eighth, yes. "- confirmed Claire.</p><p>“Perfect, the other values are  good. You are a little lacking in iron, but nothing serious, in pregnancy it is normal. But I suggest you to take it, I'll give you a prescription. Let's start with a few questions, are you okay with it? I know you are thrilled to see him, so I'll do the main ones first, then we'll do the ultrasound and let's finish, okay? "- explained Dr. Garcia.</p><p>“It’s sound good.”- agreed Claire, while also Neil nodded.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor began to ask Claire about her menstrual cycle, pregnancy symptoms (Claire actually realized how, putting the puzzle together, if she didn't minimize the situation, she would understand long before she was pregnant), information about her personal history, such as her birth, if she had been breastfed, previous surgery, her gynecological history, her family history (she was not particularly detailed because she knew little or nothing, but she was sure there was nothing serious), then moved on to Neil, where basically he talked about his personal and family history (he talked about Gabi, but, as all three knew, Down syndrome is not hereditary).</p><p> </p><p>“Good, we’ll discuss later about the other exam that you will have to do by the end of the first trimester.”- ended the gynecologist and then she stood up. –“We've talked too much, I'd say it's time to see how you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Claire, with the help of the ladder, climbed onto the bed, lay down and uncovered her belly. A slight curve peeked out. Claire looked at her for a few moments, she had blamed the increase in calories she had put into her body, but her body was hosting a growing life. Neil walked over to the bed, next to Claire, who looked for his hand, which he offered her more than willingly. They weren't used to show effusion in public, especially Claire, but she also needed his physical closeness right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, now I put some gel on your belly. It will be cold.”- calmly explained doctor Garcia, then she squeezed the tube on Claire's belly, who winced slightly. -"Okay, it will probably already be defined, but what I will just do is take a general look, evaluate the CRL to see if it matches the time of amenorrhea, the nuchal translucency to see if everything is normal and his heart, which I'll let you hear. "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Claire and Neil nodded imperceptibly, their eyes fixed on the screen. They knew what they were going to see, but it was still good to review. The gynecologist moved the probe on Claire's slightly curved belly for a few moments, then zoomed in on the image and stopped. And there he (or she) was, between between all that black and gray, their baby.</p><p>Human features and slight movements could be seen, still not perceptible to Claire, but visible on the screen. Not much was understood yet, but he (or she) was their child. And he (or she) was alive and, to the eye, seemed to be fine. Claire's eyes quickly moistened, tears of emotion and joy. It was a different feeling from what she had felt when she found out she was pregnant. Beyond the thousand worries she had had - and still had - it was still all so fictitious, while now seeing that little creature on the screen made it so real.</p><p>And she was terribly happy about it. She had never felt such an emotion. She turned his gaze to Neil, who was looking at the screen in complete adoration. A look full of joy, that look he reserved only for her. And what he was now reserving for what they had created together. Claire shook his hand and he did the same as his gaze fell on her. Neil's eyes were also bright and Claire's heart became lighter - she already loved that baby immensely and she had no doubts how Neil would be a great father.</p><p> </p><p>"CRL in the standard, agrees with the time of amenorrhea. We are 8 weeks plus 2 days. Last menstruation date agrees with what has been said, 18 June. Estimated date of birth March 25, there is no need to give it back. "- Dr. Garcia spoke, awakening both of them from the torpor they had entered. - “Nuchal translucency normal, no signs of pathology. The little heart beats, now I'll let you hear it. "</p><p> </p><p>The room was flooded with the sound of the little heart, fast and rhythmic. During their careers they had heard this sound often, slower in adults, but it is as if it were the first time - which in fact it was, since it was the first time they heard their baby's heart. It was an indescribable emotion for both of them. They would never forget it.</p><p> </p><p>“I take the last measures and we are done. All in the norm and in order. You are okay, both of you. I'll make copies of the ultrasound for you so you can keep them. "</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                 ***</p><p> </p><p>“For now, you're in what we call physiological or low-risk pregnancy. You have no particular risk factors for which you need to do extra tests. Of course, at each visit the risk is re-evaluated, but I'm pretty sure we will continue along this line. ”- explained the doctor, as she finished completing the last papers. He had prescribed other blood tests, iron, vitamins, and given general indications on nutrition. Thankfully Claire was immune to toxoplasmosis, so she didn't have to deprive herself of much. - “I mentioned you earlier regarding prenatal investigations. You talk about it calmly, then we will talk about it better and calmly on the next visit, which I will fix you in a month. We clearly agree that if there is something wrong, I am always available for a check, or simply in case of any doubt. "</p><p> </p><p>Both of them nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Work." - the gynecologist cast an eloquent look at Neil. - “As I told you before, Claire you can work. You have to stop when your body sends you signals and you must not overload yourself with work. Now you’re pregnant, so your body has double work to do. "</p><p>"I will set limits." - assured Claire.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing she wanted was to put his son or daughter in danger. She would never forgive herself. But she was still happy that she didn't have to spend nine months in bed, as Neil wanted. He had almost a heart attack when the doctor told them how Claire could continue working.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we sure? And if-”</p><p>“Neil, if you ask me this again we two will meet again directly in the delivery room." - Doctor Garcia interrupted him good-naturedly. She understood his concern, but keeping a woman in bed motionless, or doing nothing, could be as harmful as letting her work. Their work was hard, she didn't question it, but neither could they foreclose. - “She can continue to work, but with limits. No double shifts, no very long interventions and if she notices something  she has to stop. But Claire knows this. "</p><p> </p><p>They said goodbye, with a promise to meet again approximately four weeks later. As soon as they left the studio, heedless of who was around, Neil gently grabbed Claire by the waist, pulling her close to him. He left a sweet kiss on her lips, which Claire returned. Their hearts burst with joy. Claire, still in Neil's arms, looked back at the image she had seen on the screen earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“He is so small…”- she sighed softly in adoration.</p><p>“He is. Or she.”- he smiled observing the ultrasound.</p><p> </p><p>Claire turned her head to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think it’s a girl? I know that we can’t know already.”</p><p>“I don’t know, I don’t have any preference. The important thing to me is that he is healthy. Or she. And that you are both well. ”- he answered, leaving a kiss in her hair.</p><p>“We are fine.”- she reassured him. “I’m so happy. Sure, it’s all new and the future is uncertain, but I love him or her so much and I can't wait for him or her to be here.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil kissed her forehead. He understood her, he felt her own emotions. They were interrupted by Claire's pager. She pulled it out of her pocket, then looked at Neil, alarmed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm late and I still have to change." - she explained, hastily putting the photo and the pager in her pocket. -"I have to run."</p><p> </p><p>Neil held her for a few more seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“If your body tells you to stop, you have to stop. If you need anything you know where to find me. I'll come to check on you occasionally  "- he sighed.</p><p>"Yes I know. I don't need a babysitter and I don't want to attract too much attention. "- she snorted, but smiled at him, sweetly. Claire loved how he cared about her, like she was the most precious thing to him. What Neil thought it was, without a doubt. - “Now I have to go, I love you. "</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>They smiled at each other for the last time, then Claire disappeared behind the door, in the direction of the ER, while Neil, with his heart full of joy, walked towards his study. They had not yet talked about when to tell others and whether to say it immediately, for now it was their little - but big - secret.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, first ultrasound and first time our Melendaire see their baby. I got excited while I was writing certain scenes, I hope you did too. I hope I haven't confused you too much with technical terms, if you have any questions ask or if you want it to be more superficial just ask. Except, being an "expert" in the field, I don't want to leave things unfinished. I gave you a glimpse of what happened after the earthquake, but in the next chapters there will certainly be some flashbacks about it, also because four years of history are long. Thank you again for your reading and for the previous comments, I hope you can give me your opinion about this chapter, a big hug!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>